ultrafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Wiki Ultraman
A enciclopédia da franquia japonesa de tokusatsu "ultra series", que contém os guerreiros de luz, os ultramen e diversos outros grandes personagens criados pela tsuburaya produções, como o Gridman, por exemplo. Se você está interessado em colaborar, confira a página Projetos da Wiki Ultraman Versão lusófona da Ultraman Wiki, a enciclopédia ultra de língua inglesa, que pode ser acessada aqui Contate um administrador: TBA | TBA | TBA As séries Ultra (Ultra Series) deram início em 1966, pelos estúdios da Tsuburaya Productions, fundada em 1963 pelos mestre dos efeitos especiais Eiji Tsuburaya, o homem que trouxe monstros como o próprio Rei dos Monstros, o Godzila, a vida. A franquia começou com Ultra Q, inspirada em Twlight Zone, onde humanos descobriam os monstros gigantes conhecidos como Kaiju, porém foi com seu segundo lançamento, Ultraman, que a franquia decolou, introduzindo o primeiro Guerreiro Ultra e suas lutas contra os Kaiju e invasores alienígenas conhecidos como Seijin. A série foi pioneira no início da chamada "Monster Craze" do Japão. Ultraseven introduziu o segundo Guerreiro Ultra, expandindo então o conceito de aliens invasores. Mesmo após a morte de Eiji Tsuburaya em 25 de Janeiro de 1970, o Ultraman permanece até hoje como uma de suas maiores criações. ---- About this wiki | Wiki principles | Wiki Guidelines | | | Wiki tutorial | | | | | | Staff | | Help pages | | over articles. ---- Ultra_Series_50th.png|The Ultra Series|link=Ultra Series|linktext=Go to Ultra Series UltramanTaigaBanner2.jpg|New Ultra Series|link=Ultraman Taiga (series)|linktext=Go to Ultraman Taiga RBMoviePosterLandscape.jpg|The Minato siblings' final battle―|link=Ultraman R／B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond|linktext=Go to Ultraman R/B The Movie AnimeUltramanNewPoster.jpg|Here comes, our-|link=ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)|linktext=Go to the anime adaptation of ULTRAMAN O canal oficial da Tsuburaya Productions no YouTube está disponível para assistir. Episódios das séries Ultra, antigas e novas, são postados frequentemente, além de outros vídeos como shows ao vivo, entrevistas e trailers. Por favor, assista, se inscreva e mostre seu suporte a Tsuburaya Productions. Você encontra o canal deles aqui. ---- ---- *''Ultraman Taiga'' agora está disponível no Canal de YouTube da Tsuburaya. *Os áudio dramas de Ultraman Taiga também podem ser encontrados no link acima. *A Mill Creek Entertainment anunciou novos lançamentos em DVD de Ultra Q, Ultraman, Ultraseven e outros. *''Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes'' foi oficialmente lançada no YouTube. *A segunda temporada de ULTRAMAN (anime) está sendo feita. *''Shin Ultraman, filme adaptando a série de 1966 é planejado para ser lançado em 2021. *Adicionar páginas dos Guerreiros Ultras, esquadrões, kaijus e tudo mais relacionado ao universo Ultra. Para escrever um novo artigo, apenas coloque o título na caixa abaixo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Não sabe por onde começar? * Se vocè é novo nas wikis, leia as '''páginas de ajuda'. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. ; Wiki maintenance * Share your thoughts in the Noticeboard Talk page. * Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. * Editorial help correcting or grammar is always appreciated.